oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Oggy and the Cockroaches
Oggy and the Cockroaches (also known as Oggy et les Cafards in French) is a French animated comedy series produced by Gaumont Film Company. Synopsis The show centers on Oggy, a content and lazy, albeit very tender fat blue cat, who would usually spend his days watching TV or doing something - if it wasn't for the three roaches in the household: Joey, Dee Dee and Marky (named after members of the punk group Ramones). The trio seems to enjoy generally making Oggy's life miserable, which involves mischief ranging from (in most cases) plundering his fridge to such awkward things like hijacking the train Oggy just boarded. Oggy usually finds creatures accompanying him to the end of the episode, such as crabs, clams, a horse, a very technologically advanced child, a puppy, and an octopus. However, it's not always Oggy who wins. The cartoon itself relies on slapstick humour, much like its ancestor, Kid vs Kat, only amplifying the level of extremities up a notch; while traditional slapstick cartoon characters prefer dropping anvils and pianos on each other, this show sometimes uses even buses or submarines. Despite these however, most gags are easily accessible and enjoyable for younger viewers. Since dialogue is kept to a minimum, the humour is entirely visual. Production The 30 minute show typically contains 3 episodes. The voices were all provided by Marc du Pontavice, but no spoken voice is heard, but the speaking voice was used only in the United States. However, in the French version, certain voices like laughter could be used on one of the cats and later on one of the cockroaches when sped up. In Germany, witty poems relating to the screen action were dubbed over the original sound, written by German dialog editor legend Eberhard Storeck and spoken by actor Dirk Bach. In India, Oggy et les Cafards used to air under its English name "Oggy and the Cockroaches" on Nickelodeon India since 2009 with voice-actors voicing the characters in voices of famous Indian film stars in Hindi. The entire series was re-dubbed with different voices for Cartoon Network. As of 16th July 2012, this newly dubbed version of the show has begun airing on Cartoon Network India. The change of channel has also resulted in the change of voice actors for the programme. This is the list of the voice actors for both dubs: The names of Cockroaches were changed on Cartoon Network India like: - Motu(DeeDee)'s name is heard as "Bablu". - Chhotu(Joey)'s name is heard as "Jablu". - Lambu(Marky)'s name is heard as "Chaplu". International broadcast Oggy and the Cockroaches is currently broadcast in 151 countries and territories worldwide, making it a successful hit. DVDs Five DVDs came out in 2003 within the United States, with 12 episodes each. A French DVD boxset is available of the complete first series, 78 episodes in all plus the pilot and an episode from Season 2. Official website's description He is blue, he is good, he is tender. Oggy is the only cat for whom the word "feline" is evil. He would be the cushiest of tomcats if three cockroaches didn't occupy his big house: Joey, Deedee, Marky. They are ugly, they are animals and, of course, bad. With Oggy, they were made for each other, that's for sure! It's fast, it's explosive, it's hilarious... It's Oggy and the Cockroaches. Voice Actor/Actress Main Characters Gallery Category:Browse